Dreams of an Heiress
by kunoichihokage
Summary: Standing back to back were two warriors with raging auras: purple and blue. Both were individually powerful, but only through working together would the battle finally come to an end...BEEP..BEEP..'Interesting.' Thought Kagome. The dreams have returned.


**My muses helped to pump out this chapter a little earlier than I had anticipated. Hopefully it's written well, it might not make sense yet, have to set up the plot in order for the story to fall into place later! Reviews are greatly appreciated and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism taken into consideration**

_Disclaimer: kunoichihokage doesn't own Inuyasha and its characters (only her crazy imagination) you all know who does._

*Chapter 1*

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Not the Average Heiress`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_Everywhere you looked demons and humans alike were battling to the death. The battle field was littered with the bodies of the dead. Off in the distance stood two raging warrior auras back to back, purple mixing with blue. They stood at the forefront of the massacre facing the shadow demon. They had been working individually at first however only by working together would the battle finally come to an end. Silver-purple eyes made contact with golden orbs, a smirk appeared on the edge of his lips and he nodded his approval. Silver-purple eyes narrowed with seriousness as they returned glaringly at the shadow before them. An evil grin appeared across the demon as he let out an evil snicker._

"_You think you're up to this little one, its one hundred years too soon." He bellowed._

"_We will see about that." both warriors spoke at once. The auras flared to maximum as they sprinted toward the beast, poised to strike……._**Beep. Beep. Beep….**SMASH!

The clock flew across the room hitting the wall facing the queen sized bed. Groggy eyes opened and stared after the flying irritation. Reluctantly she forced herself to sit-up. '_Interesting...' _ She thought as the last threads of her subconscious dream left her. The dreams were back.

Kagome Higurashi, famous heiress to Higurashi Inc. the multimillion dollar computer company that her dad had built from the ground up, had always been unique. In her family she had been the first to outwardly rebel against an heiress lifestyle. She decided to rock out to the sounds of My Chemical Romance rather than listening to classic music. She also ran from all things frilly and pastel. The colors that rock her favorites list included black and purple. However this did not surprise anyone, she had always been strong minded and individualistic.

However on her 16th birthday, she shocked her entire family when she began to emit a miko aura despite being a full-blooded Inu-yokai. It was a miracle as well as a contradiction. Many had believed that the bloodline would have ended with her mother marrying a demon. Kagome had proven herself an anomaly once again. She gained another power which she had decided to keep a secret. She was able to see dreams that acted more as premonitions to the future, which were always vague but held a sense of foreboding. The dreams always came true, regardless of her efforts to change the outcome.

Kagome groaned as the sun began to leak through her black satin curtains, shedding light on the purposely darkened room. The room was the size of a master suite. The purple walls had been decorated with random works of art that Kagome had spray painted. In center of the room lay a silver queen sized bed laced with black sheets with a hint of green. Amidst the sheets lay a very agitated teenager. A noise came from outside her door…..

"Kagome, do you want to be behind schedule on your first day?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. She had always been a quite a soft spoken individual. It was still a mystery how her parents had hooked up. A shy priestess meets a very loud spoken and determined Inu-yokai. The couple had always baffled her.

"FINE…I'm up, I'm up…..JEEZ." she groaned. A light chuckle was heard as her mother headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She dragged herself toward the bathroom where she promptly jumped into the shower. After lathering herself with lilac shampoo and conditioner, and finishing her bath with a content feeling of clean she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't your average heiress. She had the body of a boxer with all the finesse of a gymnast. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She was not a subservient princess that relied on others, Kagome held pride in her ability to beat the crap out of anyone who every stood in her way; she surpassed even her own private guard.

"Sweet." content with her athletic body she made her to the closet to decide what to wear. She decided she wanted to make an impression on her first day, and what better way to do that than in her favorite colors. She pulled out a black halter pinstripe dress that was laced with intricate purple buckles on the straps and across the belt. Kagome moved onto accessories which included a studded black watch and her assortment of earrings. Satisfied with her apparel she moved onto her hair, she had had it cut in layers and it lay at the middle of her back, jet black hair complimented with royal purple highlights. She straightened it and then pulled half into a spiked fan firmly held by hairspray and pinned into place. Last but not least she added the final touch, black eyeliner around her eyes. It was her favorite feature; her silver eyes were captivating even to herself, a gift from her father. Looking highly punk rocker she slipped into her custom made black converse that had purple lightning bolts with silver outlines and sprinted downstairs.

"Finally you made it out of your room, I was under the impression you were going to skip all your morning duties today." sighed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom, please. I would never miss work; I'm just too excited for school." Kagome squeezed in between mouthfuls of eggs and toast.

Before she had decided to transfer to Shikon Private Arts Academy, Kagome was homeschooled ever since she took over Higurashi Inc after her father's incident. She of course had foreseen the death and tried everything in her power to prevent it, but death can't be stopped. She knew her attempts were futile when her father passed her the torch, giving her the company before he died. She decided to assume covert control of the company, keeping her father's incident from the press. Even to this day, to the world over, her dad still runs the company. He had always stayed out of the spotlight and conducted meetings in private so as to not expose much of himself to the press. This helped Kagome in taking over with his alias. _'However the loss wasn't as smooth to overcome.'_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"The time, dear." her mother's voice brought her back from her flashback. She looked at the time, 5:15 am, dang she was late.

"Oh snap, later mom." she bolted out of the house towards her dad's forest green Lamborghini. She had always adored this car and even wanted it one point in time, under different circumstances. She jumped in and roared out of the driveway heading toward the main office. The Lamborghini had tinted windows to prevent the paparazzi from noticing the driver. This way she easily drove toward the CEO's private entrance. As she exited the car her personal guard was present and ready for action. She hid a small smirk when she noticed she was flanked by her cousins, Bankotsu and Hiten. "Morning boys…"

"Yo, you're late." stressed Hiten.

"I'm CEO I can be late if I want to." teased Kagome.

"Brat." snorted Bankotsu rolling his eyes.

Kagome loved her cousins. They were the only things keeping her sane whenever she dived into the business world. She also trusted their loyalty and strength. They were the only ones who were able to pass her rigorous bodyguard boot camp, alive that is. Bankotsu was the elder and more composed of the two, tall with long black hair that was always braided and a strange and interesting purple tattoo in the shape of a plus on his forehead. Hiten the younger one was very energetic, always the life of the group matched his brother with a dark black braid, but with two red dot tattoos on his forehead.

They stepped into the elevator and headed up to the top floor were the CEO office was situated. When the doors opened she headed toward her desk and took her seat. Her father had designed his own office to be dark and powerful, with maroon walls and black furniture. It had a supercomputer that connected the entire company under one major database, along the walls. There was also a secret revolving bookcase that was connected to the family quarters. Her father's favorite part had always been the wall of windows that overlooked the city. It allowed him to watch over the city while making choices to change its future. Kagome had always watched how her father never looked at the people he was addressing but rather at the window reflected only his eyes. Thus in his spitting image she turned the chair and faced the windows.

"Lights, Camera, and…Action." she groaned. Bankotsu and Hiten flanked her desk both sending her sympathetic looks. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." boomed Kagome, taking on her father's persona. Myoga, Mr. Higurashi's personal secretary, glided into the office. A short plump man by stature, Myoga was a smooth and efficient source of information, but quite the coward in the presence of danger.

"Sir, the matter of the takeovers by our rival has risen from the status of a minor discomfort to a pestering problem." he croaked out. Looking at the window he noticed the silver eyes morph into a glare. She knew this was something that couldn't be overlooked; it needed to be resolved, and fast. The rival company had been on a hostile conquest of many smaller companies.

"Hn" acknowledging his deduction, she nodded for him to continue.

"…L-L-Lastly… Kitsune Korp has requested a meeting, my lord." Myoga bowed and quickly took his leave of the office.

'_Kitsune Korp, my favorite business partner. I'm going to enjoy this one.' _she laughed.

"…and cut." sighed Hiten glancing sideways at Kagome, catching the smirk across her face.

"You didn't have to scare the poor sap; he looked like he was going to shit himself." Bankotsu stated bluntly.

"I didn't mean to, when I thought about the takeover I couldn't help but get angry."

"Oh well, at least that shortened today's list of event, otherwise we would never have heard the end of the useless crap that comes pouring out of his mouth." said Bankotsu. Kagome sent the brothers outside, she then headed towards the bookcase. She walked into the connecting room. This was the family quarters where all family members stayed when visiting the company. Whenever she entered or exited this room, she assumed her own personality: Lady Kagome. She walked out of the room, and through the office space.

"Morning Lady Kagome." chimed the office. She nodded as she passed through. Myoga came running from the direction of his desk.

"Lady Kagome, I see you arrived with your father. The preparations for your transportation are ready per request."Myoga rushed out, tension wiping off his face when he saw the excitement cross her face.

"Perfect, let's go boys." She signaled for her guard, who hadn't moved from in front of the CEO suite.

She was but a mere flash as she bolted toward the garage. _Oh Kami. _There were three of the hottest bikes ever, Ducati 1198 S Superbikes! Her bike was black with purple rims and a silver lightning bolt on the sides. Bankotsu and Hiten had the same model in white with red and yellow detailing respectively.

"Hot damn, nice whips cuz." whistled Bankotsu.

"You know it, now roll out. Don't want to be late on my first day."

"Too bad we aren't attending, we'd have a blast." mused Hiten.

"Can't be held back by you dorks, I have an image to maintain." teased Kagome as she got set to ride.

"Yeah, whatever you say _Princess Higurashi_." scoffed the brothers.

As the garage opened the first rays of the days flashed onto the three riders. It was now 7:15. She had 15 minutes to get to school. _'That was 10 too many with my new ride.'_ she mused. _'Hopefully my day will continue to be a surprise.'_ she thought as the trio popped wheelies before speeding off toward Shikon Academy.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**Please Read and Review** ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Kunoichi:** I wonder how the story went down with the readers.

**Editor: ……**oh, interesting cliffhanger.

**Kunoichi:** What are you doing? Didn't you already edit this chapter?

**Editor:** Nah read it for fun *looks toward the readers* as editor I get to preview the chapters, the perks!

**Kunoichi:** WHAT!?! That's why you wanted to edit?

**Editor:** Duh, later, chapter was good. Make it better next time. Peace

**Kunoichi:** ………………is there an editor among the readers, I'm in demand!

**Editor:** …fine then see if you can find someone to replace me!

**Until next time! Xoxo, Kunoichihokage**


End file.
